


Tu n'es plus seul

by Amelia_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, automutilation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Queen/pseuds/Amelia_Queen
Summary: Depuis son retour de l’île, Oliver a trouvé une très mauvaise solution pour gérer ses émotions. C’est un secret de plus que sa famille ne doit surtout pas découvrir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Situé durant la saison 1, quelques semaines après son retour de l’île.  
> Attention : automutilation et brève discussion de suicide.

Oliver était de nouveau arrivé en retard au manoir et sa famille en était presque au dessert. Sa mère et Walter lui avaient fait comprendre qu’il les avait encore déçus. Théa avait été hors d’elle. Elle l’avait accusé de ne faire aucun effort pour eux, qu’ils ne comptaient plus pour lui et qu’il aurait mieux fait de rester sur son île, s’il ne voulait pas d’eux. Elle l’avait traité d’égoïste et de menteur quand il avait essayé d’expliquer son retard. Après ça il n’avait plus rien dit et s’était contenté d’encaisser les reproches justifiés de sa sœur.  
  
Il était parti sans un mot, en glissant un couteau dans sa manche.  
  
Théa avait raison. Il faisait souffrir sa famille. Il n’était qu’une source de problèmes.  
  
Il se rua dans sa salle de bains et d’un geste fluide, il porta le couteau à son poignet et appuya, fort. Dès que les premières gouttes de sang coulèrent, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. La douleur lui ravivait les sens et les marques qui resteraient lui rappelleraient qu’il méritait de souffrir. Sa sœur avait raison. Sans la mission, il ne serait certainement pas revenu. Il savait qu’il leur faisait du mal par sa simple présence. Il méritait de rester sur l’île, loin d’eux. Il se fit une nouvelle coupure, plus profonde, ayant besoin de calmer son esprit agité.  
  
Les mots de Théa raisonnaient dans son cœur. _Menteur. Égoïste. Tu n’aurais pas dû revenir._ Il laissa la lame courir sur son bras, ne pouvant s’arrêter, ayant besoin de se punir pour le mal qu’il causait à sa propre famille. Chaque coupure allégeait les maux de son âme. Il glissa le couteau ensanglanté dans sa main gauche pour s’en prendre à son autre bras. Il se fit deux entailles avant que l’arme ne tombe dans l’évier. Les yeux embués de larmes, chaque mouvement réveillant ses blessures, il se sentait mieux. Libéré.  
  
Il devait nettoyer ses plaies mais il voulait encore profiter de cet instant de calme. Fasciné, il observait le sang couler sur son bras et goutter sur la porcelaine blanche de son lavabo. Certaines entailles étaient profondes et il devait en atténuer le flot. Il leva la main pour prendre les bandages qu’il préparait habituellement à l’avance mais se sentit pris de vertiges. Il se laissa glisser au sol et s’adossa contre la baignoire. Avec une serviette, il fit pression sur son bras gauche qui était le plus amoché. Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les mots de sa sœur ne lui faisaient plus autant mal.  
  
Quelqu’un toqua.  
  
-Oliver ?  
  
C’était Théa. La panique le prit à la gorge. Elle était entrée dans sa chambre sans y être invitée, comme toujours. La porte de la salle de bains était la seule barrière entre elle et son secret. Dans sa précipitation, il n’était pas sûr de l’avoir verrouillée. Il voulait se lever, cacher toute trace de ce qu’il venait de faire, mais il n’en avait pas la force. Il savait qu’il n’y arriverait pas en quelques secondes et sans un bruit, pas dans son état. Il ne bougea pas et espéra que son silence la ferait fuir.  
  
-Je suis venue pour m’excuser. Ce que j’ai dit… Je ne le pense pas vraiment. C’est juste que tu me manques et parfois j’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas réciproque. Que tu n’as plus besoin de moi. Et ça me fait tellement mal de penser ça que je me mets en colère. Contre toi. Mais tu ne mérites pas ça. Je suis désolée Ollie.  
  
Ces mots lui transpercèrent le cœur. Il faisait du mal à sa petite sœur. Encore et encore. Il voulait reprendre le couteau, s’infliger encore plus de souffrance. Mais ses membres ne lui répondaient pas. Il était trop effrayé qu’elle entre. Dès qu’elle partirait, il rangerait tout. Il panserait ses plaies et irait la voir pour lui dire que ses excuses étaient acceptées. Pour l’instant, il devait la faire partir. Si elle entrait, elle saurait. Elle verrait sa faiblesse et le détesterait encore plus. Elle ne devait pas voir.  
  
-Va-t’en, murmura-t-il dans un sanglot qu’il n’avait pas su réprimer.  
  
Il n’avait pas dit ce qu’il fallait, car la porte s’ouvrit doucement et Théa resta figée à l’entrée. Oliver laissa ses larmes couler. Elle savait.


	2. Chapter 2

Théa s’était tout de suite sentie horrible lorsqu’Oliver était parti sans un mot, la tête basse, les mains tremblantes. Elle avait repris place à table, mais tout appétit l’avait quittée. Elle n’aurait pas dû lui crier dessus, lui dire des choses si blessantes. Elle savait qu’il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu’elle avait dit, mais elle était allée beaucoup trop loin. Son attitude et ses secrets la frustraient tellement qu’elle en perdait son sang-froid et disait des choses qu’elle regrettait ensuite. Ce qui la blessait le plus était de voir que son frère n’avait plus besoin d’elle. Qu’il pouvait passer des journées entières sans lui parler, alors qu’elle ne supportait plus son absence.  
  
-Je crois que tu lui dois des excuses, dit sa mère d’un ton doux.  
  
-Je sais, murmura-t-elle.  
  
-Il nous a tous déçus ce soir, reprit Walter. Mais il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir. Il a vécu 5 ans…  
  
-Seul. Justement, il devrait être heureux de passer du temps avec nous.  
  
-Ce n’est pas que ça. Il était complètement isolé. Sans avoir à respecter des engagements. À s’inquiéter d’arriver en retard.  
  
Théa n’avait pas pensé à ça.  
  
-On ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour de si petites erreurs, dit sa mère. On doit accepter ses fautes. Et je ne parle pas que de toi. Moi aussi, j’étais fâchée ce soir. Mais je sais qu’il fait son maximum.  
  
-Je vais lui parler, décida-t-elle. M’excuser.  
  
Sa mère et Walter acquiescèrent. Elle se rendit d’un pas lourd vers la chambre de son frère. Il ne répondit pas lorsqu’elle toqua. Elle poussa doucement la porte et vit que la lumière de la salle de bain était allumée. L’eau ne coulait pas. Il y avait du mouvement à l’intérieur, elle se permit donc de toquer et d’appeler son nom. Il avait apparemment décidé de faire la sourde-oreille car plus aucun bruit ne filtrait. Après ce qu’elle lui avait dit, ce n’était pas étonnant. Mais elle avait besoin de s’excuser et elle le ferait, qu’il l’accepte ou non. Elle n’avait pas préparé ses mots et laissa parler son cœur.  
  
Elle attendit une réponse et celle qu’elle reçut lui fit froid dans le dos. _Va-t’en_. Ce n’étaient pas ses mots qui la firent reculer d’un pas. C’était son ton. Il avait parlé dans un sanglot qui lui avait déchiré le cœur. Elle avait blessé son frère. Il était là, à quelques pas d’elle, brisé par ce qu’elle avait dit. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, voulant l’enlacer et lui répéter encore et encore ses excuses. Ce qu’elle vit la glaça sur place.  
  
Il était assis par terre contre la baignoire, les mains ensanglantées. Il tenait une serviette contre son bras gauche, qui était rougie de son sang. Le lavabo en était recouvert et un couteau gisait dedans. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et murmura son prénom avant de se jeter sur son frère. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, comme s’il avait peur qu’elle lui fasse du mal et elle s’arrêta, agenouillée à quelques centimètres de lui. Il avait les yeux baissés, comme s’il ne voulait pas croiser son regard.  
  
Elle approcha une main tremblante de celle qui tenait la serviette. Elle voulait la retirer, voir ce qu’il s’était fait _à cause d’elle_ , et en même temps, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Alors elle se contenta de poser légèrement la main sur la sienne. Il ne la repoussa pas et elle en fut soulagée. Mais l’urgence de la situation la rattrapa. Son frère était en train de se vider de son sang. Elle sortit son téléphone et allait composer le numéro des urgences lorsqu’une main ensanglantée se posa sur son bras.  
  
-Non.  
  
Sa voix était ferme mais ses doigts tremblaient.  
  
-Tu dois te faire soigner. Tu ne peux pas mourir, pas comme ça. Je ne te laisserai pas.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle était entrée, il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle y vit de la peine, de la honte, mais également de la détermination.  
  
-Je ne vais pas mourir.  
  
Son ton était sans équivoque. Elle voulait le croire. Mais même si c’était vrai, il avait besoin de soins. Oliver était pâle et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle posa les yeux sur son téléphone, hésitant à appeler.  
  
-Je sais quoi faire, ne t’inquiète pas, insista-t-il. Je vais bander tout ça et… on en reparlera plus tard, d’accord ?  
  
Il la congédiait. Il croyait vraiment qu’elle allait l’abandonner. Le laisser panser ses blessures seul et ensuite faire comme si de rien n’était. Ça n’allait pas se passer comme ça. Oliver avait besoin d’aide et elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait porter ce poids seule. Ils avaient besoin de leur famille.  
  
-Où sont les bandages ?  
  
Il lâcha son bras et ne chercha pas à discuter. Il pointa de la tête le meuble du haut. Elle se releva, abandonnant son frère à contre cœur et récupéra le nécessaire. En quelques clics, elle envoya discrètement un message à sa mère. _Oliver_. Elle retourna à ses côtés et avec une lingette humide, elle nettoya doucement le sang qui recouvrait sa main gauche. L’autre tenait toujours la serviette contre son bras. Elle n’était pas sûre de ce qu’elle devait faire ensuite et Oliver s’en rendit compte.  
  
-Donne-moi le désinfectant et aide-moi à…  
  
Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, leur mère venait d’appeler son nom. Elle était à la porte de sa chambre. Oliver la regarda avec horreur, avant de lire la vérité sur son visage. Elle l’avait prévenue.  
  
-Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? siffla-t-il.  
  
Elle ne l’avait jamais vu si furieux, son visage était déformé par la rage, ses pupilles dilatées.  
  
-Sors d’ici. Dehors ! cria-t-il.  
  
Elle pensa un instant faire ce qu’il voulait. Partir et le laisser seul. Mais elle ne bougea pas.  
  
-Non, dit-elle d’un ton ferme. Je vais t’aider. Tu n’es plus seul.  
  
Sa mère se rua sur Oliver dans un cri de détresse.  
  
-Oh mon dieu, Théa, tu as appelé une ambulance ?  
  
-Pas d’ambulance, dit-il entre ses dents. Allez-vous en, je vais…  
  
-Laisse-nous t’aider, insista Théa.  
  
Sa mère tressaillit lorsqu’elle souleva la serviette du bras d’Oliver. Elle la remit en place pour continuer la pression et il gémit de douleur.  
  
-Tu as voulu… Tu as voulu te…  
  
-Non, répondit-il fermement. Je ne veux pas mourir.  
  
-Alors pourquoi…  
  
-Ce n’est pas le moment. Partez. Je vais m’occuper de mes blessures et je vous rejoins plus tard. Demain.  
  
-Non. On ne va nulle part. Tu peux te relever ? Ce sera plus simple de nettoyer ton bras directement au robinet.  
  
Il acquiesça dans un soupir et se releva en s’aidant du rebord de la baignoire. Il s’immobilisa et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Théa ignorait si c’était pour se donner du courage pour les affronter ou s’il allait s’évanouir. Walter les rejoignit enfin et le soutint par le coude. Il était resté à l’entrée, horrifié et sous le choc, mais il était intervenu pour aider Oliver. Il le conduisit doucement au lavabo et avec sa mère, ils lui nettoyèrent les bras.  
  
Théa ne s’approcha pas. Elle observait ses parents prendre soin de son frère. Il avait les épaules voûtées et se laissait faire, comme s’il avait abandonné la bataille. Il siffla de douleur lorsque sa mère appliqua le désinfectant sur ses plaies. N’ayant plus besoin de l’eau, ils le firent asseoir sur la cuvette des toilettes et lui appliquèrent des bandages sur les deux bras.  
  
Théa avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Oliver n’avait plus dit un mot, il semblait défait et abattu. C’était elle qui avait mis son frère dans cet état. Avec ses mots qu’elle lui avait lancés sans réfléchir, sans avoir conscience de leur poids. Elle resta au sol, les genoux baignant toujours dans le sang de son frère, et laissa ses larmes couler.  
  
-Je suis désolée, Oliver. Je suis désolée.  
  
-Ce n’est pas de ta faute, dit-il dans un souffle.  
  
-Ce sont mes mots qui t’ont conduit à te… couper.  
  
Le silence qui répondit à ses paroles résonna dans la salle. Il lui brûlait les tympans et la montrait du doigt. C’était elle qui avait causé cette douleur. Elle voulait s’enfuir mais son corps ne lui répondait pas, elle se sentait accablée du poids de l’horreur qu’elle avait faite.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver prit le temps de choisir ses mots. Sa sœur n’avait pas totalement tort mais elle n’était pas la source du problème. Il le savait et il voulait qu’elle le comprenne. En même temps, il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils sachent. Il ne voulait pas mettre les mots sur ce qu’il ressentait.  
  
-Ce n’est pas si simple, finit-il par dire.  
  
Sa mère et Walter venaient de poser les derniers bandages et lui adressaient des regards inquiets et pleins d’interrogation. Ils voulaient comprendre. Il leva les yeux vers Théa et vit qu’elle n’avait pas réagi à ses paroles. Elle fixait la lingette ensanglantée qu’elle avait toujours en main, perdue dans ses pensées. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes et elle semblait complètement dévastée. Il allait se lever pour la réconforter lorsqu’une main le retint.  
  
-Je m’occupe de Théa, dit sa mère. Allez dans le salon, je vous rejoindrai avec elle et alors on discutera. D’accord ?  
  
Oliver était tenté de ne pas l’écouter et de rejoindre sa sœur. Il ne l’avait jamais vue comme ça, elle semblait perdue dans un autre monde, détachée de la réalité. Mais il devait avouer qu’il ne savait pas vraiment comment la réconforter et qu’il n’était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour le faire. Il acquiesça doucement et suivit Walter dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Il se sentait toujours faible mais pas au point de s’évanouir. Ses coupures qui l’élançaient lui apportaient plus de réconfort que de peine. Il s’assit sur un canapé, les bras posés sur les genoux, comme s’il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Walter approcha deux chaises et prit place sur l’une d’elles en face de lui. Il lui laissait de l’espace et il lui en était reconnaissant.  
  
-Oliver, je sais qu’on n’est pas encore proches et qu’on apprend encore à se connaître, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, comme je le suis pour Théa. Si tu veux parler, tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux. Et si tu me le demandes, ça restera entre nous.  
  
Oliver hocha la tête et détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas vraiment parler. Il détestait déjà qu’ils aient découvert ce secret. Il s’en voulait de ne pas avoir verrouillé la porte. D’avoir été si négligent et stupide. Sa propre famille savait maintenant. Ils savaient qu’il était brisé de l’intérieur, qu’il était faible et qu’il n’avait certainement plus toute sa tête. Il n’arrivait pas à gérer des émotions qui pourtant faisaient partie de la vie de tout le monde.  
  
Une main se posa sur la sienne et il sursauta.  
  
-Excuse-moi, dit Walter. J’ai essayé de t’appeler mais tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées.  
  
-Ce n’est pas de ta faute, murmura-t-il.  
  
-Tu n’arrêtes pas de dire ça.  
  
-Vous n’arrêtez pas de vous excuser.  
  
-Parce qu’on t’a fait du mal, dit Théa en arrivant.  
  
Il observa sa sœur. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes mais elle semblait calmée. Elle s’était changée et ses mains n’étaient plus tachées de sang. Théa s’assit à côté de lui et Moïra rejoignit son mari. Le moment était venu.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda simplement sa mère.  
  
Oliver n’avait pas de réponse simple à donner. Théa posa une main encourageante sur sa cuisse. Elle était là pour lui. Elle était toujours là.  
-On ne peut pas oublier cet incident ? tenta-t-il avec peu d’espoir.  
  
-Non.  
  
Le ton de sa mère était sans équivoque. Il allait devoir s’expliquer. Expliquer quelque chose qui le dépassait mais qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire. Il fit de son mieux pour décrire ce qu’il ressentait.  
  
-Parfois, les émotions me font tellement mal que… je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je n’arrive pas à les gérer. Mais les blessures corporelles... je connais. Je maîtrise. Je sais les guérir. Et… c’est une douleur que je contrôle. Ça m’aide à me calmer.  
  
-À te calmer, répéta sa mère dans un gémissement.  
  
L’émotion la rattrapait enfin. Elle était restée forte jusque-là, mais entendre ces paroles, comprendre la douleur de son fils avait brisé sa façade.  
-Tu n’étais pas calme quand je t’ai trouvé, dit Théa dans un souffle.  
  
-J’étais paniqué que tu ouvres la porte. Que tu découvres ma faiblesse.  
  
-Tu n’es pas faible, dit-elle. Je t’interdis de penser ça.  
  
Il eut un rire sans joie.  
  
-On me fait des reproches justifiés et ça me conduit à me couper les veines. Je ne suis pas que faible. Je suis pathétique.  
  
-Non, Oliver, dit sa mère en lui prenant les mains. Non. Tu as passé cinq ans seul. Tu as le droit d’avoir du mal à répondre aux attentes de tout le monde. Tu dis que tu n’arrives pas à gérer tes émotions. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu’un de faible. Tu gères les choses comme tu le peux. Mais tu n’as pas trouvé la bonne solution. Pas encore. Mais maintenant tu n’es plus seul. On est tous là pour t’aider.  
  
-Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, dit Walter.  
  
-Promets-nous de ne plus jamais le faire, ajouta Moïra.  
  
Il retira les mains des siennes et détourna les yeux. Il allait les décevoir. Encore.  
  
-Je ne peux pas.  
  
Sa mère allait répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il avait besoin qu’elle comprenne.  
  
-Dans quelques jours je vais encore décevoir quelqu’un. Et qu’on me fasse des reproches ou non, ajouta-t-il en s’adressant à Théa, je vais avoir besoin de le faire.  
  
Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, chacun essayant de comprendre les paroles d’Oliver. Ils savaient tous qu’il devait arrêter, mais n’étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir le convaincre. Pas en une discussion, pas en un soir.  
  
-Alors on va engager un psychologue. Tu as clairement besoin d’aide et on n’a pas les compétences pour le faire, dit finalement sa mère.  
  
-Non. Pas de psy. Pas de thérapie. Pas de médicament.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Je ne veux pas parler. Je ne peux pas… Il y a tellement de choses que… Je ne…  
  
Oliver perdait ses mots. Engager un psychologue ne servirait à rien. Il ne pourrait jamais parler des horreurs de son passé ni de la manière dont il passait ses nuits. Et il n’avait aucun moyen de l’expliquer à sa famille. Il avait désespérément envie de s’enfuir. De s’enfermer dans sa salle de bain et de se calmer. À sa façon. D’un geste machinal, il posa la main sur ses bandages et appuya. La douleur lui éclaircit l’esprit et il respira plus facilement.  
  
Une main se posa sur la sienne et défit doucement sa poigne.  
  
-Oliver, dit Théa, la voix tremblante. Pas de psy. C’est d’accord.  
  
Sa mère lui lança un regard furieux qu’elle ignora.  
  
-Mais promets une chose. Dès que tu as besoin de… de le faire, appelle-moi. Ou maman, ou Walter.  
  
-Je ne veux pas que vous voyiez…  
  
-Non ! On va rester avec toi, on va discuter, on va te distraire. Tout pour que tu n’aies pas à le faire.  
  
Oliver la dévisagea. Elle avait tellement grandi. Tellement mûri. Ce qu’elle lui proposait n’était pas idéal. C’était un début de solution. Il savait qu’il devait arrêter de se couper mais ne savait pas comment. Maintenant, avec la possibilité d’appeler à l’aide quand il en aurait besoin, peut-être qu’il y arriverait.  
  
-Je vais essayer.  
  
-Promets-le-moi.  
  
-C’est promis, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.  
  
Elle le prit dans ses bras et il cacha son visage dans son cou. Il n’était pas sauvé, loin de là, mais il savait maintenant qu’il avait le soutien de sa famille.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : J’ai finalement écrit une suite, j’ai pris du temps car je me suis consacrée à mon crossover Arrow/Supergirl (n’hésitez pas à y jeter un œil !). Je vais publier une fois par semaine, et j’attends vos impressions avec impatience :)

Théa finissait sa pause-déjeuner et discutait avec ses amies devant son plateau vide avant de devoir retourner en cours. Son téléphone sonna et elle accueillit son frère d’un ton enjoué. Il était rare qu’il l’appelle même s’ils retrouvaient peu à peu leur complicité d’avant.

-Est-ce qu’on peut discuter ?

Il avait l’air hésitant, ce qui n’était pas son habitude mais elle ne s’y attarda pas et répondit au quart de tour.

-Je n’ai pas trop le temps là, je dois être en classe dans cinq minutes. On peut discuter ce soir ?

Le silence au bout du fil l’inquiéta finalement. Il avait peut-être quelque chose d’important à lui dire, ou qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Mais si c’était une urgence, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n’avait pas encore expliqué le problème.

-Ok... Ce soir.

Elle ne l’avait jamais entendu aussi défait. À part cet horrible jour où…

-Oliver attends ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Non, murmura-t-il après un long silence.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle eut l’impression de se tenir devant un abîme sans fin. Il allait se faire du mal et il l’avait appelée à l’aide. Elle s’éloigna des oreilles indiscrètes et s’appuya contre un mur, incapable de rester debout sans support. D’horribles images lui traversaient l’esprit et elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire pour calmer son frère.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Si elle connaissait la source du problème, elle pourrait le désamorcer. La dernière fois, ses mots à elle l’avaient blessé. Depuis, ils faisaient attention à ce qu’ils lui disaient et ils mesuraient leurs paroles, mais seuls eux trois étaient au courant.

-Je ne veux pas vraiment en parler. Je n’aurais pas dû appeler. Tu as cours.

Elle le perdait. Elle devait le ramener à elle, lui assurer qu’elle était là pour lui. Les cours n’avaient aucune importance.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, merci d’avoir appelé. Tu es à la maison ?

Il devait lui dire où il était pour que quelqu’un le rejoigne. Il ne devait pas rester seul, pas quand il avait ces idées noires.

-Dans ma salle de bains.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Il avait attendu la dernière minute pour l’appeler. Il avait peut-être déjà un couteau en main. Elle était la dernière barrière avant qu’il ne se coupe.

-J’allais le faire mais… j’avais l’impression de vous trahir.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, enfouissant sa panique au fond de son âme et prenant le ton le plus autoritaire dont elle était capable.

-Oliver, je veux que tu sortes de là. Même juste dans ta chambre. Sors de là.

Il ne répondit rien et elle pouvait l’imaginer dans sa salle de bains, couteau en main, téléphone à l’oreille, hésitant à suivre les ordres de sa sœur. Hésitant à choisir le chemin facile, à se blesser pour évacuer sa douleur, plutôt que d’y faire face et de garder pied dans la réalité. Elle connaissait cette difficulté, sauf que son addiction à elle c’était la drogue.

-Tu es sorti ?

Elle savait que non mais elle voulait l’encourager à le faire. S’il n’était plus devant son évier, il serait moins tenté de se couper. Après un temps qui lui sembla une éternité, elle entendit du mouvement et un petit oui.

-D’accord, ne bouge pas, je vais appeler maman, elle va te rejoindre.

-Ne raccroche pas, répondit-il précipitamment. S’il te plaît.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et elle porta la main à la poitrine, son cœur en mille morceaux.

-C’est promis, dit-elle. Je reste avec toi.

Théa rejoignit à grandes enjambées son groupe d’amies qui se levait pour aller en cours et elle emprunta le téléphone de Sacha en expliquant en deux mots que c’était une urgence familiale. Elle envoya un sms à sa mère, ne voulant pas que quiconque l’entende, et elle reçut une réponse directement. _J’y serai dans quinze minutes. Reste avec lui._

Elle effaça tous les messages et rendit le téléphone à sa propriétaire en la remerciant. Elle dit à Oliver que leur mère allait arriver et s’isola dans un coin pour discuter avec lui de tout et de rien. Il n’avait pas voulu parler de ce qui l’avait poussé à se faire du mal et elle n’avait aucune envie de le forcer ou de le braquer alors qu’il était seul et pouvait raccrocher à tout moment. Elle était la seule chose qui le retenait de se couper et elle ne ferait rien pour qu’il retire la confiance qu’il venait de placer en elle.

-Maman vient de se garer, finit-il par dire.

Elle ne lui demanda pas comment il le savait, il semblait avoir développé un sixième sens depuis son retour de l’île et était toujours conscient de son environnement. Elle supposait que c’était ce qui lui avait permis de survivre toutes ces années en terrain hostile.

-Merci Théa.

Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras mais c’était impossible.

-Remercie-moi en m’appelant à chaque fois.

-C’est promis.

Elle lui dit qu’elle rentrerait dès que possible et il raccrocha quand leur mère entra dans sa chambre. Le reste de la journée passa à une lenteur extrême, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être encore absente en cours, elle risquait déjà l’expulsion. Dès que la dernière sonnerie retentit, elle se rua vers les portes et s’engouffra dans la voiture où un chauffeur l’attendait. Il avait dû recevoir des instructions de sa mère car ils arrivèrent en temps record au manoir.

Raisa lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d’être discrète avant de la conduire au salon. Oliver était allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de sa mère qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. La télévision était encore allumée, le son au minimum pour ne pas déranger son frère endormi. Sa mère lui fit signe d’approcher et la prit à moitié dans ses bras, bougeant le moins possible pour ne pas le réveiller.

-Je suis tellement fière de toi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Théa se dégagea doucement et lui adressa un sourire larmoyant. À elles deux, elles avaient réussi à aider Oliver.


	5. Chapter 5

Le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes, Oliver s’enferma dans la salle d’eau du sous-sol de Verdant. Personne ne l’interromprait ici. La lame contre son poignet, il se figea.

Il devrait appeler Théa. Il avait promis.

Elle l’arrêterait. Sa sœur et sa mère l’empêcheraient de se blesser. De se libérer.

Pas cette fois. Il avait trop mal.

_Tu es un meurtrier_.

Il ne méritait pas leur soutien ni leur amour.

_Tu n’aurais pas dû revenir._

Il ne faisait qu’empoisonner la vie de ceux qu’il prétendait aimer.

…

…

Oliver avait été distant toute la soirée. Ils finissaient de dîner et Raisa venait d’apporter le dessert, un gâteau au chocolat, le favori d’Oliver. Théa et sa mère avaient tenu toute la conversation alors que son frère ne répondait que par monosyllabes. Il n’était pas rare qu’il se renferme sur lui-même, mais elles n’avaient abordé aucun sujet difficile et même tenté de parler de son club, où il passait la plupart de son temps, mais rien ne l’avait fait réagir. Depuis qu’il était rentré, il les avait évitées toutes les deux et il croisait à peine leurs regards. Théa ne comprenait pas quel était le problème, surtout que depuis quelques mois, il s’était de plus en plus rapproché d’elles.

Il était assis en tête de table, Théa et sa mère l’une en face de l’autre et elle la vit prendre une grande inspiration comme si elle se préparait à une discussion difficile. Elle espérait qu’elle n’allait pas mettre son frère encore plus mal à l’aise en abordant un sujet qui fâchait.

-Oliver, je voudrais que tu relèves tes manches.

Il blanchit et Théa la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Sa mère croyait qu’il s’était de nouveau coupé. Il ne l’avait pas fait depuis le jour où elle l’avait surpris et il les avait appelées à chaque fois qu’il avait eu besoin d’aide. Oliver repoussa son assiette de gâteau et s’apprêta à se lever sans un mot.

-Tu n’as pas intérêt de quitter la table, ajouta fermement sa mère en lui prenant la main.

Il avait l’air d’un animal pris au piège. Alors c’était vrai. Cela expliquait son comportement de la soirée. Il n’avait pas voulu leur faire face, il avait honte d’avoir replongé.

-Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

Son cœur se serra pour son frère. Il l’avait vraiment fait. Sans appeler à l’aide.

-Ne t’excuse pas, dit sa mère. Explique-nous pourquoi. Pour qu’on puisse mieux t’aider et que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Théa grimaça. Oliver ne leur expliquait jamais pourquoi. Il acceptait leur présence, leur réconfort, les distractions qu’elles lui apportaient. Elles n’avaient jamais d’explications et elles n’insistaient pas pour savoir, ne voulant pas lui causer plus de peine ni risquer qu’il ne se confie plus à elles. C’était étrange que sa mère lui demande maintenant. De fait, Oliver se referma encore plus sur lui-même, si c’était possible.

-Je ne…

Il trembla et Théa lui prit l’autre main en signe de réconfort. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il croie qu’elle était en colère pour ce qu’il avait fait. C’était de toute évidence ce qu’il pensait. Mais elle aussi avait ses démons et elle savait combien il était difficile de les surmonter. Elle était tellement fière de lui et de tous les efforts qu’il faisait pour ne plus se couper.

-Je me suis mal exprimée, reprit sa mère. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelées.

Il sembla respirer plus facilement et prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Je ne méritais pas de réconfort. Je savais que si je vous appelais, vous alliez m’arrêter. Je ne voulais pas qu’on m’arrête.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu regrettes de l’avoir fait ?

À nouveau, il prit son temps pour répondre, les yeux fixés sur son assiette.

-Je regrette de vous avoir déçues. D’avoir trahi ma promesse.

Théa ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait l’impression que chaque mot comptait dans cette conversation et craignait de dire quelque chose qui empirerait la situation de son frère. Elle voulait lui assurer qu’elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu’elle était sa sœur et serait toujours là pour lui. Mais si elle disait cela, elle lui donnait presque l’autorisation de continuer à se blesser. Et ça, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Alors elle laissait sa mère mener la conversation, tout en serrant la main de son frère pour lui montrer son soutien.

-Mais pas de t’être fait du mal ?

-J’en avais besoin.

-Les autres fois aussi. Qu’est-ce qui était différent aujourd’hui ?

Oliver se dégagea de leur poigne pour cacher son visage entre ses mains. Elles ne dirent rien, le laissant mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Théa se sentait inutile. Elle n’osait pas parler et son réconfort n’était pas suffisant. Son cœur se serra lorsqu’il redressa la tête. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je me suis disputé avec quelqu’un. Il m’a accusé de choses… que je savais déjà. Mais que ça vienne de _lui_ … Il a raison. Je n’aurais jamais dû revenir, j’aurais dû mourir sur le Gambit.

-Non, s’emporta Théa. Je t’interdis de penser ça.

C’était la première fois qu’elle prenait la parole et ils lui adressèrent un regard étonné. Elle porta toute son attention sur son frère pour bien faire passer son message.

-Sans toi, je serai encore en train de me droguer. Maman serait complètement détruite par la disparition de Walter. J’ai vécu cinq ans horribles à te croire mort, et maintenant, à chaque fois que je te vois, mon cœur s’emplit de joie. C’est une chance que tu aies survécu et je t’interdis de penser le contraire.

Il avait l’air bouleversé et incapable du moindre mot. Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras, serrant son visage contre sa poitrine, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il lui rendit son étreinte et un sanglot étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles. Sa mère posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et caressa tendrement la joue de Théa, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé.

-Nous t’aimons Oliver, dit-elle. La vie sans toi était un enfer et nous chérissons chaque moment passé avec toi.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, Théa et sa mère offrant tout l’amour qu’elles avaient pour lui. Il se dégagea finalement et murmura un petit merci. Il prit la main tendue de Théa et elle le conduisit au salon où ils s’installèrent sur le canapé. Serrés l’un contre l’autre, un bras entourant les épaules de son frère, il se détendait peu à peu. Elle détestait le voir si fragile alors que sa carrure lui donnait habituellement un air indestructible. Sa mère les rejoignit et déposa leurs assiettes de gâteau sur la table, leur disant que Raisa leur préparait un thé. Elle étendit un plaid sur eux avant de s’asseoir de l’autre côté d’Oliver.

-Tu as bien désinfecté avant de mettre les pansements ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle devait s’assurer qu’il allait bien.

-Oui, murmura-t-il simplement.

Elle n’insista pas et s’installa confortablement avant d’allumer la télé. Depuis son retour, Oliver n’aimait plus les films d’action ou d’espionnage, elles mettaient donc souvent des comédies ou des romances, le but étant de le distraire et de lui changer les idées. Le film commençait lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche mais sa mère posa la main dessus.

-Le club peut se passer de toi ce soir.

Elle sentit son frère se tendre sous ses doigts mais sa mère ne le remarqua pas et continua :

-Je suis sûre que Tommy s’en sortira.

Oliver s’enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, comme s’il venait de recevoir un coup. Théa resserra son étreinte sur lui alors qu’une colère noire lui embrasait le corps. Tommy. C’était lui qui avait dit ces choses horribles à son frère. C’était lui qui l’avait conduit à se couper. Sa mère posa une main sur la joue d’Oliver qui se laissa aller à ce geste d’amour, ayant clairement besoin de se rappeler qu’il méritait plus que de la douleur.

-Quoi qu’il t’ait dit, n’oublie jamais que nous sommes là pour toi. Nous t’aimons, et te voir souffrir nous fait souffrir.

Sa mère avait déduit la même chose qu’elle et encore une fois elle disait ce qu’il fallait. Démentir les propos de _Tommy_ ne servirait à rien car elles ne savaient pas ce qu’il s’était passé. Lui assurer que quoi qu’il arrive, elles ne l’abandonneraient jamais, lui rappellerait la prochaine fois qu’il n’avait pas à affronter ses démons seuls. Il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de se blottir à nouveau contre lui pour qu’ils regardent le film. Il éteignit son téléphone avant de fixer l’écran, et Théa se demanda comme à chaque fois s’il regardait vraiment le film ou s’il se perdait dans sa tête et ses idées noires.


	6. Chapter 6

Après qu’Oliver soit monté se coucher, Théa enfila une de ses robes scintillantes et se maquilla rapidement. Alors qu’elle passait devant le salon, sa mère l’appela.

-Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu vas regretter, dit-elle d’un ton doux.

Elle craignait qu’elle dévoile le secret de son frère. Non, elle allait juste démolir Tommy.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, répondit-elle. À demain.

Son chauffeur la conduisit à Verdant où elle était sûre de le trouver, surtout en l’absence d’Oliver. Le trajet ne lui permit pas de se calmer, au contraire, plus les minutes passaient, plus sa colère augmentait. Celui qui prétendait être son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, l’avait brisé. Avec ses mots, il l’avait conduit à se couper, à choisir la douleur pour les surmonter plutôt que le soutien de sa famille.

Le club était plein à craquer, la musique lui vrillait les tympans et couvrait tous les bruits de conversation et des verres qu’on servait. D’habitude elle adorait cette ambiance, elle suivait le tempo, laissait la musique lui emplir les sens et engloutir toutes ses pensées. Pas ce soir. Elle se rua vers le bar en jouant des coudes et demanda au barman où se trouvait Tommy. La reconnaissant, il lui désigna le bureau d’Oliver au bout du couloir.

Hors d’elle, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte sans toquer et il se leva de son bureau l’air confus, avant de sourire en la reconnaissant. Son sang bouillonna dans ses veines et alors qu’il faisait le tour du bureau pour la rejoindre, elle le poussa des deux mains, le faisant reculer d’un pas. Elle n’avait jamais été violente mais le voir sourire après ce qu’il venait de faire à son frère l’avait enragée. Il lui adressa un regard blessé et confus. Elle l’ignora et projeta toute sa colère contre lui, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Comment tu as pu le blesser comme ça ? Tu es son meilleur ami, la personne sensée être son roc ! Et tu lui fais du mal !

-Théa…

Elle ne le laissa pas parler. C’était de sa faute. Si Oliver avait rechuté, c’était totalement de sa faute. Elle le détestait.

-Je ne veux pas t’écouter ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

Elle criait et elle s’en fichait. Elle devait lui faire mal comme elle avait mal. Elle allait le frapper mais il lui empoigna le bras.

-Théa, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Un sanglot lui échappa.

-C’est de ta faute !

De sa main libre, elle lui donna un coup sur le torse. Il la prit soudainement dans ses bras, maintenant sa tête contre sa poitrine, et elle tenta de se défaire de son étreinte, en vain.

-C’est de ta faute, je te déteste…

Il ne la laissa pas partir et elle finit par se laisser aller contre lui, des sanglots lui déchirant le corps. Il lui murmurait des paroles certainement réconfortantes mais elle n’écoutait pas, perdue dans sa détresse. Oliver avait rechuté. Et c’était de sa faute à elle aussi. Elle avait échoué. Elle n’avait pas su aider son frère.

Encerclée dans les bras de celui qu’elle considérait comme un frère, elle se sentait en sécurité. Il ne savait pas quel était le problème, elle venait de l’attaquer sans raison et malgré ça, il lui offrait son réconfort comme il l’avait toujours fait. Ses pleurs se tarirent peu à peu alors qu’elle réalisait que sa colère était mal placée. Tommy ne savait pas pour Oliver. Il n’avait pas conscience de l’impact que ses mots pouvaient avoir, et elle aussi avait commis la même erreur quelques mois plus tôt.

Il ne méritait pas toute sa haine, mais il devait comprendre qu’il ne pouvait pas dire des choses si horribles à Oliver. Souhaiter sa mort, dire qu’il n’aurait pas dû revenir était inexcusable, même sans savoir ce que ses mots pouvaient lui faire.

En la voyant plus calme, il parla doucement :

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. J’ai eu quelques mots durs envers lui tout à l’heure, c’est tout.

-C’est tout, murmura-t-elle, amère.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Elle ne répondit rien et se dégagea de son étreinte, essuyant ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer, Oliver ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

-Promets-moi de ne plus jamais lui dire ces choses.

Il eut l’air surpris et fit un mouvement de recul.

-Il t’a répété ce que je lui ai dit ?

-En partie. Que tu aurais voulu qu’il soit mort sur le Gambit.

Un éclair de colère passa dans son regard avant qu’il ne le cache derrière un sourire froid.

-Bien sûr, c’est cette partie qu’il choisit de répéter…

-Il n’a rien choisi du tout, l’interrompit-elle. Maman l’a forcé à parler. Tu l’as tellement blessé que…

Théa perdait ses mots. Elle ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre. Elle n’aurait peut-être pas dû venir.

-Que quoi ?

Tommy avait l’air inquiet, malgré la colère qu’il ressentait envers Oliver, il restait son meilleur ami. Il s’était disputé avec lui et ses mots avaient dû dépasser sa pensée. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance de son frère et lui révéler la vérité, mais elle pouvait faire en sorte que ce soir ne se répète pas.

-Rien. S’il te plaît, promets-moi de ne plus jamais lui dire ce que tu lui as dit aujourd’hui. Quoi que ce soit. Justifié ou non.

Il l’étudia pendant quelques secondes.

-D’accord. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans cet état Speedy.

Théa soupira doucement. Elle aurait préféré qu’il le fasse pour Oliver mais c’était mieux que rien.

-Je vais rentrer.

-Je te raccompagne.

Elle refusa. Oliver n’avait pas besoin de le voir dans son état. Pas ce soir.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy toqua à la porte du manoir, des questions plein l’esprit. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu’il allait dire à Oliver, et si Théa n’était pas venue la veille, complètement furieuse et dévastée, il l’aurait ignoré pendant plusieurs jours. Ils s’étaient disputés et il l’avait accusé à raison d’être un tueur et un meurtrier et lorsqu’il avait voulu _se justifier_ de tels actes, Tommy avait déversé toute sa colère et sa confusion face à la personne qu’il était devenu.

Oliver n’était plus l’ami qui avait été là pour lui quand sa mère était décédée et son père disparu. Celui qui l’avait accueilli chez lui comme un frère et avec qui il avait fait les quatre cent coups. Celui qui avait été aussi perdu que lui durant leur adolescence et qui avait choisi l’alcool et les filles plutôt que de faire face à la réalité.

Celui qui était revenu n’était rien de tout ça. Depuis son retour, il jouait un rôle auprès de sa famille et de ses amis, il se cachait derrière son image de milliardaire insouciant non pas parce qu’il avait vécu cinq ans loin de la civilisation et essayait de surmonter ce traumatisme, mais parce qu’il était devenu un tueur sans merci et avait besoin d’une couverture.

Son meilleur ami était mort sur cette île, il n’était jamais revenu et c’était ce qu’il lui avait dit durant leur dispute. Ce qu’il ne comprenait pas, c’était comment Théa avait pu le savoir. Oliver n’était pas du genre à se plaindre à sa sœur ou à sa mère, surtout depuis son retour, il ne parlait jamais de ce qui le touchait. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Théa avait été dans cet état, à la fois en colère et dévastée. Il savait qu’il était allé trop loin dans ses propos envers Oliver mais ça ne justifiait pas la réaction de celle qu’il considérait comme sa petite sœur.

Il était temps d’avoir une discussion avec Oliver.

La porte s’ouvrit sur Raisa qui lui fit signe d’entrer. Les photos de famille qui ornaient le hall semblaient le narguer. Cet Oliver ne reviendrait jamais. Moïra était dans le salon et lui adressa un regard froid au lieu de sa chaleur habituelle.

-Tu n’es pas le bienvenu aujourd’hui, Tommy.

Elle lui en voulait aussi et il voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi. Qu’est-ce qu’avait pu raconter Oliver pour qu’elles le détestent autant ? C’était peut-être un autre de ses stratagèmes, il avait raconté une histoire pour qu’il les perde elles aussi. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il serra les poings et allait rétorquer qu’il voulait juste voir Oliver, lorsque celui-ci apparut.

-C’est bon maman, dit-il doucement.

Elle lui adressa un regard inquiet, comme si c’était Tommy qui risquait de lui faire du mal, alors que le danger ici était bien Oliver. Sa colère monta encore d’un cran lorsqu’elle sortit sans un mot de plus pour lui. Oliver ferma la porte derrière elle et lui fit signe de s’asseoir sur le canapé. Il n’en avait aucune envie et resta debout, face à celui qui avait pris la place de son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu as été clair hier, tu ne veux plus me voir.

-C’était avant que tu racontes des mensonges à ta famille pour qu’elles me détestent.

Il lui accorda qu’il feignait très bien la surprise.

-De quoi tu…

-Oh, ne fais pas l’ignorant ! Théa est venue au club hier, elle était complètement hystérique, et maintenant ta mère qui me demande de partir ! Qu’est-ce que tu leur as raconté ?

Il vit le masque s’installer sur le visage d’Oliver, un masque d’indifférence et de froideur, pour camoufler sa détresse. Mais il avait eu le temps de l’apercevoir. Peut-être qu’il était encore là. Peut-être que son meilleur ami était encore atteignable, quelque part dans cet être froid et détaché.

-Je n’ai pas d’explications à te donner.

-Si. Tu sais ce que représente ta famille pour moi. J’ai le droit de savoir pourquoi Théa et Moïra me détestent.

Oliver détourna les yeux mais garda son air imperturbable. Son masque n’avait pas glissé.

-Elles ne te détestent pas, dit-il. Elles ont compris qu’on s’est disputé et elles sont un peu froides avec toi, ça va leur passer.

Tommy serra les poings. S’il devait frapper à coups de marteau sur sa carapace pour entrevoir son ami perdu, il n’hésiterait pas.

-Théa m’a attaqué, elle m’a hurlé dessus avant de s’effondrer dans mes bras. Elle a pleuré pendant une demi-heure jusqu’à ce que j’arrive à la calmer. Je ne l’ai pas vue dans cet état depuis ta disparition, ou vos anniversaires ! Alors ne me dis pas que _ça va leur passer_!

Oliver fit un pas en arrière comme s’il l’avait frappé physiquement et il se retrouva dos à la porte. Utiliser ses sentiments pour sa sœur était un coup bas mais ça en valait la peine. Le masque était tombé. Ses yeux reflétaient une peine immense et toute froideur avait disparu, laissant place à une douleur qu’il ne voulait pas voir sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il avança d’un pas pour essayer d’apaiser la douleur qu’il venait de causer mais Oliver lui adressa un regard effrayé qui le figea sur place.

-Je ne vais pas te blesser.

-C’est déjà fait, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Tommy se rendit compte que c’était vrai. Mais son masque reprenait déjà forme et toute émotion disparut du visage d’Oliver. C’était son mécanisme de défense. Il avait peut-être eu tort d’appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Il devrait plutôt gagner sa confiance pour qu’il ne le mette pas en sa présence.

-Oliver…

-Ce qu’il s’est passé ne te regarde pas. Théa va s’en remettre. Sors d’ici.

Tommy ne bougea pas, lui faisant comprendre qu’il n’avait aucune intention de partir sans obtenir de réponses. Oliver souffla et ouvrit la porte pour sortir lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, pas comme ça, pas après tout ce qu’il lui avait dit. S’il partait, ce serait le point final à leur amitié, il le savait. Il n’était pas prêt à l’abandonner, pas alors qu’il avait entrevu des vestiges de _son_ Oliver.

Il lui attrapa le bras pour l’arrêter.

Oliver siffla de douleur et se dégagea brusquement. Un bandage dépassait de la manche de sa chemise et il s’empressa de le recouvrir.

-Tu es blessé ? s’inquiéta Tommy.

Il ne l’avait pas réalisé, mais à chaque fois qu’Oliver confrontait des criminels, il se mettait en danger. Hier, après leur dispute, il avait dû attaquer quelqu’un et avait fini blessé. Il était rentré mal en point au manoir et sa famille s’était inquiétée. Et il avait mis la faute sur lui.

-Tu leur as dit que c’était moi, réalisa-t-il avec horreur. C’est pour ça qu’elles…

-Non, l’interrompit Oliver. Non.

Des larmes de frustration lui montèrent aux yeux, il avait besoin de comprendre, mais Oliver ne révélait rien.

-Alors pourquoi…

-Je te l’ai dit. Elles ont compris qu’on s’était disputés et elles t’en veulent. Ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Il ne voulait pas lui expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé, pourquoi Théa avait été dévastée, et Tommy  décida de ne plus insister. Il avait perdu ce droit et devait réparer ses erreurs avant d’exiger des réponses.

-D’accord. Est-ce qu’on peut… s’asseoir et discuter ?

Après un moment d’hésitation, Oliver hocha la tête et ils s’assirent sur le canapé, laissant l’espace d’une personne entre eux. Tommy se triturait les mains, ne sachant par où commencer. Il voulait réparer le lien qui s’était brisé entre eux depuis qu’il avait appris la vérité. C’était lui qui l’avait repoussé, ne pouvant associer son ami avec ce tueur sans merci. Mais voir que ses paroles de la veille l’avaient touché, comprendre qu’il mettait aussi sa vie en péril à chaque fois qu’il enfilait ce costume, lui avait ouvert les yeux. Oliver était toujours là.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j’ai dit hier. Je ne le pensais pas.

-Tu n’as fait que dire la vérité.

Est-ce qu’il le pensait aussi ? Qu’il était un meurtrier, un psychopathe. Tommy lui avait aussi dit qu’il aurait mieux fait de ne pas revenir et de mourir sur cette île. Oliver ne pouvait pas croire que c’était la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas.

-J’ai parlé sous la colère. Parce que mon ami me manque. Mais j’ai tort. Tu es là, et je n’arrive pas à te voir. Je n’arrive pas à lier l’Oliver que je connais à ce…

-Monstre.

Il se qualifiait lui-même de monstre. Même si c’était horrible et qu’il voulait le contredire, cela lui donna de l’espoir. Oliver savait que ce qu’il faisait était mal. Il n’était pas complètement perdu. Il était encore là, sous toute sa noirceur.

-Je ne suis plus celui qui est monté sur le Gambit avec Sara. Je ne serai plus jamais cette personne.

Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il le soit.

-Ce n’est pas ce que je te demande.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tout ce qu’on a partagé depuis ton retour… c’était faux ? Tu jouais un rôle ?

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

-Pas tout. Mais je ne saurai pas te dire où se situe la ligne entre le vrai et le faux.

-Tu ne sais plus qui tu es.

-J’essaie d’être le fils dont ma mère peut être fière. Le frère que Théa mérite. L’ami que toi et Laurel avez perdu. Le milliardaire insouciant que la presse veut retrouver.

Ils avaient tous des attentes de lui et il devait tout gérer sans froisser les uns et les autres. Personne ne s’attardait sur ce que lui ressentait. Il avait été isolé pendant cinq ans et soudain, il devait faire face à toutes ces personnes qui le voyaient sous une lumière différente. Il ne pensait pas qu’Oliver suivait une thérapie, mais il devrait. Sans parler de son double nocturne.

-Et quand tu mets cette capuche, tu peux être toi-même.

Oliver se figea et fronça les sourcils. Il avait dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas.

-Non. Le costume, l’arc, c’est pour donner une identité au monstre en moi. Pour le séparer de moi.

Il voulait lui dire que ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Qu’il était toujours lui, c’était la même personne qui tirait des flèches et qui prenait sa sœur dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, lui-même distinguait dans son esprit ces deux facettes de son identité.

-Tu es souvent blessé ? demanda-t-il en désignant son poignet.

Oliver le ramena contre lui comme pour le cacher. Une autre pensée lui traversa l’esprit et la panique le gagna. Le justicier ne pouvait pas aller à l’hôpital pour guérir ses blessures.

-Est-ce que c’est grave ? Tu ne pouvais pas voir un médecin, mais je connais quelqu’un de discret, il t’aidera sans poser de questions.

Il allait lui prendre le bras pour voir par lui-même ce qu’il avait mais Oliver l’en empêcha.

-C’est rien, je m’en suis occupé. Et non, ça n’arrive pas souvent.

Tommy essaya de déceler la vérité dans son regard mais Oliver savait clairement mentir à tous ceux qui l’aimaient. Il essaya de se rappeler des articles qu’il avait lus sur le justicier, s’il avait été mentionné quelque part qu’on l’avait blessé et il écarquilla les yeux.

-Ta mère ! Elle t’a tiré dessus. Elle…

Oliver fit une grimace alors que Tommy assimilait la chose. Il l’avait confrontée et elle s’était défendue. Des milliers de questions lui traversèrent l’esprit et il fit son maximum pour ne pas se mettre à nouveau en colère contre lui. Il devait y avoir une raison. Une excellente raison pour qu’il attaque sa propre mère. Il ne s’attendait pas à la réponse d’Oliver.

-J’ai baissé ma garde quand elle m’a supplié de l’épargner pour ses enfants.

-C’est ce qu’il s’est passé hier ?

-Hier ?

-Pour ton bras. Comment il t’a eu ? C’était qui d’ailleurs ? Qui a réussi à t’atteindre ?

Il détourna les yeux et Tommy se mordilla la lèvre. Peut-être qu’il allait trop loin. Il n’avait rien voulu savoir sur sa _mission_ et d’un coup, il lui posait des questions spécifiques.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, dit-il, son masque de froideur se réinstallant sur ses traits.

Il cherchait à se protéger. Il n’était finalement pas si doué que ça pour lui mentir. Il lui suffisait de faire attention. Mais il n’insisterait pas. Ils venaient de recréer un lien fragile entre eux et il ne le testerait pas si vite.

-D’accord, dit-il doucement. Je voudrais… en savoir plus sur ce que tu fais et pourquoi.

-Vraiment ?

Il décela une vulnérabilité dans sa voix qui le toucha. Son opinion comptait pour Oliver.

-Oui. Je t’ai jugé sans chercher à comprendre et j’avais tort.

-Je t’expliquerai tout. Mais pas ici. Ce soir, à Verdant, avant l’ouverture ?

Il voulait qu’ils parlent à leur club, où n’importe qui pourrait les entendre. Il ne discuta pas, choisissant de lui faire confiance. Oliver savait ce qu’il faisait.

…

Depuis leur réconciliation, Tommy passait de plus en plus de temps à Verdant où il s’avérait qu’Oliver avait établi sa base d’opérations. Il lui avait expliqué sa mission et ses motivations et lui avait présenté les personnes qui travaillaient avec lui, Diggle et Felicity. Les deux l’avaient accueilli froidement au début, au courant des mots qu’il avait dit à Oliver, mais il avait su les charmer. Quand Oliver était sur le terrain, il restait désormais avec Felicity qui était en contact constant avec lui. Il craignait à chaque fois de perdre à nouveau son meilleur ami et il était incapable de rester à l’étage sans savoir ce qu’il se passait.

Il descendit à la cave en début de soirée, s’attendant à y trouver Felicity, mais il n’y avait qu’Oliver qui s’entraînait torse nu. Comme à chaque fois, la vue de ses cicatrices qui témoignaient des horreurs qu’il avait vécues lui brisait le cœur, mais il se gardait bien de le laisser paraître.

-Tu es là tôt, dit-il, accroché à son échelle d’Hercule.

-Oui, tout est prêt là-haut et le barman est déjà là.

Oliver hocha la tête et grimpa d’un échelon à la seule force de ses bras. Il était vraiment musclé. Son regard s’arrêta sur son poignet gauche où, juste sous son gant noir, de fines lignes rosées dénotaient. C’étaient des cicatrices récentes, là où il y avait des bandages le jour où il avait confronté Oliver. Un criminel n’aurait pas pu lui couper le poignet de manière si fine et répétée. Sauf s’il l’avait tenu immobile alors qu’il faisait glisser sa lame, mais alors il aurait eu l’occasion de le tuer. Ça n’avait aucun sens.

Oliver sauta juste devant lui et agita une main devant ses yeux.

-Terre à Tommy, tu m’entends ?

Il avait dû parler mais il n’avait rien écouté. Il lui attrapa la main et la retourna pour mieux voir les cicatrices. Trois lignes presque parallèles. Il en distinguait d’autres pratiquement effacées, et alors qu’il approchait le poignet pour mieux l’observer, il disparut.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? siffla Oliver.

Il leva les yeux sur le visage de son ami qui était dénué de toute émotion. Il avait remis son masque. Celui qu’il n’avait plus vu depuis leur réconciliation. Celui qu’il utilisait pour se protéger. Et il comprenait enfin pourquoi. Ces marques, il se les était infligées. Tommy en avait déjà vu, sur des femmes avec qui il avait couché, sans jamais les mentionner. Ça ne le regardait pas. Mais Oliver était son meilleur ami. Son frère.

-Tu t’es… Tu… Pourquoi ?

Son masque se fissura et ses yeux reflétèrent une peine immense.

-C’est rien, dit-il. Oublie ça.

-Ce n’est pas rien. Tu te fais du mal alors que tous les soirs tu te mets déjà en danger. Tu…. Tu veux en finir ?

-Non, dit-il fermement. Ce n’est pas… Tu as vu que ce n’est pas profond. Ça m’aide à gérer la douleur.

-La douleur ? crossa-t-il, incapable de parler.

-Émotionnelle.

Parce qu’il connaissait la douleur physique, il savait la gérer. Les émotions, c’était autre chose. Les externaliser, leur donner une forme tangible lui permettait de les contrôler. Il s’était coupé le jour de leur dispute. Ses mots l’avaient tellement blessé qu’il s’était fait du mal.

-Oh mon dieu… Je t’ai conduit à…

Oliver le prit par les bras et il plongea son regard dans ses yeux océans.

-Ce n’est pas de ta faute.

Tommy se ressaisit. Il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant et s’apitoyer sur lui-même et ses erreurs. C’était Oliver qui avait besoin de soutien, pas lui.

-Dis-moi que tu reçois de l’aide.

-Quand j’en ai besoin, j’appelle Théa ou ma mère. Elles me distraient et m’aident à me calmer.

Elles étaient au courant. Leur réaction s’expliquait enfin, de la plus horrible des manières. Oliver s’était coupé et elles avaient demandé des explications. Elles avaient eu raison de lui en vouloir.

-Maintenant, dit-il en lui prenant le coude, tu peux aussi m’appeler moi. N’importe quand. Je serai là pour toi.

-Merci, dit simplement Oliver.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire qui rassura Tommy. Il acceptait son aide, ce qui voulait dire qu’il aurait une barrière de plus à franchir la prochaine fois qu’il voudrait se couper. Il espérait être à la hauteur du défi et pouvoir l’aider quand il serait au plus bas.

La porte s’ouvrit et des talons claquèrent sur les escaliers. Oliver remonta ses gants, s’assurant que les traces étaient bien cachées avant de saluer Felicity avec un sourire qui illumina son visage. Avec ses nouveaux amis et sa famille, il n’avait plus à affronter ses démons seul. Tommy aurait préféré qu’il se confie à lui plutôt qu’il ne le découvre par accident, mais il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas l’avoir repoussé. Il acceptait de recevoir de l’aide et c’était déjà un grand pas vers la guérison.

Il s’excusa et se rendit dans son bureau, ayant besoin d’être un peu seul pour remettre de l’ordre dans son esprit et assimiler les révélations de la soirée. Il allait devoir se renseigner sur ce qu’il devait dire ou faire pour pouvoir aider son meilleur ami et parler avec Moïra serait une bonne idée.

Il serait prêt pour l’appel d’Oliver, il n’avait pas droit à l’erreur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre, qui se déroule plusieurs années plus tard. J'espère que cette conclusion vous plaira et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez :)

Pour une fois, Felicity s’était réveillée avant Oliver. Allongés face à face, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle en profitait pour le regarder dormir, les traits apaisés, sans trace d’inquiétude. Cela changerait dès son réveil, Damien Darhk ne leur laissait aucun répit. Mais pour l’instant, pendant ces quelques minutes, il ne hantait pas les pensées d’Oliver.

Son regard glissa vers sa main qui reposait entre eux, se focalisant sur son poignet. Elle connaissait par cœur les lignes blanches qui le marquaient et se demandait toujours ce qui l’avait poussé à se faire du mal comme ça. Car il était clair qu’il s’était lui-même infligé ces coupures, elles étaient trop fines, trop nettes et régulières pour avoir été reçues lors d’un combat.

Depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble et qu’il lui avait ouvert son cœur, Oliver lui avait dévoilé des parts de son passé qu’il avait toujours gardé secrètes. Elle espérait qu’avoir enfin quelqu’un à qui il pouvait se confier, qui l’écoutait sans le juger, sans chercher à connaître tous les détails, l’aidait à guérir. Il portait beaucoup de culpabilité en lui malgré tout le bien qu’il faisait pour la ville, malgré toutes les vies sauvées et elle espérait qu’un jour il verrait combien il était un homme bon, à qui d’horribles choses étaient arrivées.

Felicity traça légèrement des doigts les lignes qui couvraient son poignet, comme si elle pouvait les faire disparaître. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Elle se demandait quand c’était arrivé, quand il s’était senti tellement mal qu’il s’en était pris à son propre corps. Peut-être sur l’île, après avoir perdu Shado ou lorsque Slade était devenu un monstre. Ou alors à Hong Kong, quand il n’avait pas réussi à empêcher un virus mortel de se propager. Ou en Russie, quand il s’est retrouvé dans la mafia, sans plus se reconnaître.

Elle n’osait pas envisager qu’il se soit coupé après son retour à Star City, même si c’était possible. Toutes les épreuves qu’ils avaient vécues ensembles avaient peut-être été trop pour lui. Voir Merlyn détruire la moitié des Glades et tuer Tommy avait été un choc et une épreuve pour eux tous, surtout pour Oliver qui se blâmait pour ce qu’il s’était passé et qui venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Il avait touché le fond à cette époque mais elle n’avait jamais remarqué qu’il se coupait. Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle aurait su lire les signes. Il aurait tout fait pour le lui cacher.

Si c’était arrivé après leur rencontre, après qu’elle ait découvert son secret et après qu’ils soient devenus amis, ça signifiait qu’elle n’avait pas été à la hauteur. Il ne s’était pas senti assez en confiance pour lui demander de l’aide, pour la laisser voir qu’il souffrait. Elle aurait dû être une meilleure amie pour lui.

Cette idée lui était insupportable, alors elle préférait les scénarios où c’était arrivé avant qu’ils ne se rencontrent. Tant qu’elle ne connaissait pas la vérité, elle garderait cette idée et ne porterait pas le poids d’une culpabilité qu’elle ne méritait peut-être pas.

-Tu ne m’as jamais posé de question.

Felicity sursauta légèrement, même s’il avait parlé d’une voix douce. Elle releva les yeux vers son visage et croisa un regard clair. Il était réveillé et avait senti ses doigts sur ses cicatrices. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il la surprenait, elle se perdait souvent dans ses pensées sur ces vestiges des épreuves qu’il avait traversées. Elle rougit d’avoir été prise sur le fait et il lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Je suis juste heureuse que tu aies arrêté.

C’était vrai, les marques étaient anciennes, elles dataient de plusieurs années. Alors même qu’il était au plus bas, il avait réussi à se relever et à combattre cet ennemi.

-À mon retour de l’île, j’étais… je n’arrivais pas…

Il se battait avec ses mots, n’arrivant pas à articuler ce qu’il avait vécu. Il n’était pas obligé de lui expliquer mais s’il voulait le faire, elle écouterait.

-J’étais souvent submergé par tout ce que je devais faire, par tous les rôles que je devais endosser. Et me couper, c’était une libération. La douleur là, je la connais, et pendant quelques instants, rien d’autre ne comptait.

Felicity ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre sa douleur. Comprendre ce qui l’avait poussé à se faire du mal et à voir ça comme une libération. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire, c’était lui assurer son soutien. Faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais.

-Tu as réussi à arrêter, dit-elle finalement. Tu as trouvé une solution.

-J’ai eu de l’aide. Théa. Elle était jeune mais… elle savait trouver les mots. Ma mère, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste. Elle… elle était d’un soutien sans faille. Les rares fois où j’ai rechuté après… elle a su… elle a su me faire comprendre que je l’avais déçue sans me faire culpabiliser et déclencher une autre crise.

-Je suis contente que tu n’aies pas été seul. Elles ont pu t’aider.

Il acquiesça doucement et continua :

-Tommy… savait aussi. Il l’a découvert après avoir accepté ma mission et il m’a aidé pendant plusieurs crises.

Ses yeux étaient empreints de douleur, la perte de son meilleur ami refaisant surface. Il avait perdu deux des personnes qui avaient fait partie de son système de soutien. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu rester fort depuis, sans jamais rechuter. Elle leva la main pour lui caresser doucement la joue et il sembla fondre sous son toucher.

-Je suis désolée que tu les aies perdus tous les deux, murmura-t-elle.

-Je t’ai encore toi, dit-il en glissant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Felicity fronça les sourcils, confuse.

-Je ne t’ai jamais aidé pour ça. Je ne savais pas.

Il fit courir ses doigts sur son cou, le long de son bras, laissant une ligne de feu sur son passage, avant de s’arrêter à son poignet. Il lui prit la main qui lui caressait le visage et y déposa un baiser. Son cœur était submergé d’amour pour lui.

-Tu étais là. Dès que tu as intégré l’équipe, tu m’as montré que je pouvais être plus qu’un tueur sans merci. Tu as illuminé ma vie par ta simple présence.

Elle l’avait aidé, sans le savoir. De manière indirecte, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu’il méritait plus que de souffrir et qu’il n’était pas un monstre.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais après le tremblement de terre, je t’ai appelée.

Elle s’en rappelait, c’était juste après l’enterrement de Tommy, Oliver avait été dévasté.

-Ma mère était en prison et je ne voulais pas encore ajouter ça sur le dos de Théa. Je savais que Tommy m’en aurait voulu de me couper à cause de sa mort mais seul, j’allais replonger. Alors… je t’ai appelée. Tu as répondu et tu m’as aidé à résister.

Felicity avait discuté avec lui pendant des heures. Ou plutôt monologué. Elle l’avait senti au bord du gouffre et l’avait cru suicidaire. Elle n’avait pas été loin de la réalité.

-Merci, dit-il en déposant un autre baiser dans le creux de sa paume.

Il reposa leurs mains jointes entre eux et Felicity voulait ne plus jamais le lâcher. L'avoir toujours à ses côtés.

-Ça t'arrive encore d'y penser ? De vouloir te couper ?

Il baissa les yeux et entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Parfois. Quand les choses sont vraiment difficiles. Mais je ne cède pas. Je ne suis plus seul. Je peux compter sur toi, Dig, Théa, Laurel. Même sans le savoir, vous êtes toujours là pour m'aider.

Felicity était soulagée qu'il ait réussi à trouver un moyen de résister et heureuse qu'il se soit confié à elle sur ce sujet. Elle saurait l'aider en cas de coup dur. Elle serait là pour lui comme elle l'avait toujours été.


End file.
